ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Paresse
Paresse (''パレス ''Paresu), also known as Paresseux or Palace, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” Dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Paresse's overall eccentric and gaunt appearance results in him most closely resembling a both distorted and disturbed vision of an actual court jester. The entirety of his visage is often concealed under an angular and almost triangular shaped mask, formed from the closed position of the extensions that frame his face, with the exception of the large body that is his hair styled into two distinct protrusions. The relatively little amount of clothing that he actually wears feature a slightly worn appearance; consisting simply of three narrow straps descending from a similarly constructed colla r, with one encircling under each arm and one running directly down the center of his back, exposing the majority of his skeletal physique. He also wears a dark divided hakama (umanori), which features a large piece of light fabric hanging from the center of this, embellished by the image of two seperate lines that intersect with each other to form a narrowing diamond-shaped pattern. Outwardly; two large stripped gauntlets belie the fact that he isn’t human and further accentuate the references to either a clown or jester, found within the rest of his design. Like Jealous, these gauntlets feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers and continue on well beyond his elbows. In his human form, Paresse wears clothes similiar to that of a student's; complete with a cap with a school emblem on it. Like his master, bandages cover his entire face and body. His unusual hairstyle is gone; he now has wild light-colored hair with bangs that fall almost completely over his eyes. Personality As suggested by his name and respective sin, Paresse is somewhat lazy, but can be very violent when provoked. He is rarely shown speaking, and is only seen in action if his master wills it. Little is known about Paresse because of his reserved actions and his brief appearances. Synopsis Part I Paresse is only shown in the last chapter of the first part, hanging on a tree, taking the good doji masters "hostage". Mizho, his master, orders him to kill the six when they move. Part III Relationships Mizho A 15 year old goth girl that attends high school has been the master of Paresse through out the 21st century. While he follows her orders, it seems that he insists on not taking action, causing her to do so herself instead. Abilities As Paresse is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Due to the sharpened and elongated nature of the form that his hands typically adopt, he is capable of slicing through the majority of materials with relative ease, without having to resort to assuming a Karakuri Henge prior to conducting an attack. Trivia * His name used in the Viz. translation, Paresse, is the French word for laziness. * The original Japanese write the name as Parasseux, but both roots to the same concept despite the spelling differences in French. The UX seems to only add a gender (male) to the word. * His human form resembles Faust from Shaman King. * In the Japanese version, Parasse talks using the Katakana alphabet, indicating his eccentric nature and way of speaking. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji